Life is Beautiful
by TrueHeroOfTime
Summary: 'Life is beautiful, but it's complicated'. A series of one-shots revolved around the song 'Life is beautiful' by VEGA 4. NEARXMELLO
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so these are basically one-shot things revolving around this one song. Each chapter can range from Wammy's to post-time skip thing when they are older.**

**Title: **Life is beautiful

**Summary: **'Life is beautiful, but it's complicated'. A series of one-shots revolved around the song 'Life is beautiful' by VEGA 4. NEARXMELLO

**Pairings: **NearXMello

**Rating: **erm… T?

**Spoilers:** Read and find out. ;)

**Warnings: **I dunno. Some pretty hot make out sessions. Mentions of sexual themes. Nothing to bad. I'm making this all up as I go.

_Life is beautiful; we live until we die._

Some would think that Near, being the most intelligent child at Wammy's (and even to some of the younger, the smartest in the world), had never gotten a bad mark on an English assignment before.

Some would think that it was utterly _impossible_ for such a thing to happen. Especially because most of the kids at Wammy's House, orphanage for gifted children, admired and looked up to the quiet boy.

Near, along with a few others, knew this to be absolutely wrong.

He always liked to make a point of not rubbing in the fact that he was the smartest kid around, so the fact that he made mistakes, to him, only proved that it was possible. That even Near could make his own mistakes and such.

Many might think that getting a B+ on an English assessment task isn't too much of a bad job when comparing it to a straight out F when you only really ended up writing eight lines.

This, to Near was an achievement.

At the time, he had no idea what the heck was wrong with him. What would possibly possess him to write such a thing. He wasn't one of those people that believed that life was beautiful and wondrous and exciting. Life bored him, and he simply did not care. He was here because he had to be.

But, and to be truthful, he hadn't even remembered writing it, when he got back his results; he could only stare at the mostly blank piece of paper.

He'd felt strange, seeing those eight words at the top of the page, as well as the lines '**What is life? Explain your answer (your opinion)**'.

He hadn't really remembered that lesson, when that task had been handed out, but his answer was strange and peculiar and nothing like him. He had not received an A or A+ like usual, but that never really surprised him.

The words were what preoccupied most of his attention. They burned brightly behind his eyelids, making tears come to his eyes. The feeling he was experiencing was nothing he had ever felt before, but was, in no way, unpleasant.

His eyes darted wearily from each word. His heart beat quicken and a sort of smile graced his lips. He wondered if, on that particular day, instead of writing what the teacher wanted to read like he always did, he actually wrote what he felt.

How did he see life? The eight words on that partly blank page burned into his skull, and he knew he would never forget it.

**What is life? Explain your answer (your opinion).**

_Life is beautiful; we life until we die._

**End Note: I know its short, but that was my intention. So they will all kind of by like that unless I'm in the mood to write more. I'll try to update every week, if I can. I'm a senior now, so I have all this crap to do.**

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.

Life is beautiful © VEGA 4.

This story © Me.


	2. Chapter 2

_When you run into my arms, we steal a perfect moment._

It was getting very dark.

Soon, it would be past curfew and if anyone caught him outside after curfew it would probably cost him his privileges to go outside for a week, but Mello didn't really care.

Everything around his was still, but it was cold, and the blond wished that he had at least brought a coat to drape over him. The rain was light, but where he was, situated under a giant oak tree by the frog pond, the little droplets could not reach him. It formed a darker line on the dirt and grass millimeters from where his bare toes were and he felt rather safe in his little circle of slight warmth.

He wasn't sure why he was out here.

Where he had been not to long ago, in the common room, sitting next to his best friend and watching all the other kids mess around and get told of really did not seem that fun to him. So, instead of going back to his room or somewhere less noisy, he had decided to come out here where all that he could hear was the sound of the city around him. The rain didn't really bother him at all. He was bored at best.

Mello sighed, and pulled up his knees, leaning his chest on them. His mind was racing with thoughts, but he didn't want to think. His head hurt to much from thinking to much of a certain person.

Every second he spent, out in the rain, since he had come out, felt so slow. When he had last seen the time, which had been when he left the common room, it had only been six thirty, but it had hardly felt like it.

The wind blew gently, ruffling his hair. His mind felt fuzzy and his eyelids felt heavy. He stared at his toes, wiggling them as they disrupted the dirt underneath them. He was about to close his eyes, when suddenly, a soft, gentle hand came down on his shoulder.

Mello sat back, startled, his eyes flying wide open. Despite how dark it was getting, Mello, the moment he looked up, knew who it was. It was never hard to tell with all that white.

"Mello..."

Near's voice was small and quiet, but it shook horrible. The blond stared up at the boy as he let his hand fall from Mello's shoulder.

"God, Near, you scared the heck outta me. What are you doing out here? Your gonna catch a cold."

Near didn't move, didn't say anything. The darkness of the night cast shadows on his face, so the blond couldn't really see his expression.

Mello moved then-he hated awkward silences-and patted the dark earth beside him, motioning for Near to join him. They hadn't known each other for long, Near had only been at Wammy's House for a couple of months, but Mello found the boy more than a little interesting.

Near didn't move and Mello didn't look at him. The blond didn't know what to say. It was only a slow thirty seconds later that the smaller boy moved, and Mello's back hit the trunk of the tree hard as Near thrust himself at the blond and burying his hand in soft silken hair.

And then, tears.

Near didn't make any noise when he wept; he only shook and heaved gripped hard, but no sobs left his little body at all.

Mello was surprised.

He didn't know what to do. He sat there, for, perhaps, ten seconds, before the tears spilling down his shoulder and dampening his shirt got to be to much and he was holding the little boy in his arms and pushing his face away so the blond could stare at him.

He was so unsure of what he was supposed to say. How was the blond supposed to comfort him when he wasn't even sure what was wrong?

"I'm s-sorry Mello. I-I shouldn't h-have come here."

Near's voice was sad and stuttered, and the blond felt his heartache just a little at the way it sounded.

"Why are you here?" Mello asked, holding him even tighter so it didn't sound like Mello didn't want to deal with the boy. The boy hiccupped as he tried to stop his tears and quiet down

"I don't know," he whispered softly, tugging at Mello's black shirt again and buring his face in the crook of his neck. "I had no on else to go too Mello. I didn't know what else to do."

He didn't know what else to do. Near went quiet and time ticked by, but Mello never relinquished his hold around the young boy. Heat radiated around them, and the blond felt the goose bumps on Near's skin. Despite how uncomfortable he felt, he didn't want to move at all. Not if it meant holding him just that little bit longer. It was almost perfect. It was almost like…like…

_When you run into my arms, we steal a perfect moment._


End file.
